


Annoyingly Overbearing

by Fanficbear



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Compromise, F/M, Love, Pregnancy, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficbear/pseuds/Fanficbear
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura deal with the aftermath of a fight stemming from Sakura overworking herself while she is pregnant.





	Annoyingly Overbearing

Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto.

 

It’s been hell of a year since Sasuke made the slow transition into living in the village permanently. Sasuke still goes on the odd mission here and there it just means that he isn’t gone for decades at a time without seeing his family.  

 

It’s also been a new year of firsts. For everyone. Sarada just recently learned a new jutsu with her sharingan, Sasuke learned that being a fulltime father was not all that simple. Well sure, threatening the hormonal teenage boys who come around trying to get close to his daughter was easy but dealing with Sarada’s preteen mood swings was anything but. Speaking of mood swings the family of three had just discovered not long ago that their little family was going to be growing by one. And let me tell you finding the cravings that Sakura was itching for is a whole lot easier when you are not traveling in the middle of nowhere, although with having Sakura pregnant in the village a new difficulty Sasuke hadn’t come across with Sarada’s was his wife’s habit of overworking herself. That’s something he is struggling with.

 

Earlier tonight Sasuke and Sakura had a big blow up on how many hours she was putting in at the hospital and how they could get along without her there every day. Let’s just say that story ended up with Sasuke being kicked to the curb that night and when I say curb I mean couch.

 

“This is ridiculous.” Sasuke groaned as he tried shuffling around trying to get comfortable to no avail. “I’m not spending the night on the couch.” He said and he got up and headed to the master bedroom.

 

If Sakura wanted to punish him have him spend the day with the dobe doing paperwork. That couch was too damn uncomfortable. Besides why should he be punished for voicing a legitimate concern for his wife and child.

 

As Sasuke inched his way into the bedroom he shared with his irate wife he could see that her bedside lamp was on.

 

“I thought I told you to sleep on the couch.” She said as she kept her eyes glued to her medical text.

 

Truth be told Sakura felt a little guilty of how she reacted earlier this evening. She knows that she should be taking it easy now that she was pregnant but she was worried about feeling useless and working at the hospital made her feel needed. But in the end Sasuke was right. As usual. Although that doesn’t mean she was going to give in so easily.

 

“Hn. This is my bed too Sakura. So, unless you want to spend the night on the couch or in Sarada’s bed then you need to get used to the fact that I am sleeping here.” He said as he changed into his pyjamas and settled down beside his wife.

 

‘Seriously even after our talk on overworking she’s reading a medical text at midnight, in bed.’ He thought. ‘Wont she ever learn?’

 

“Sakura…”

 

“No Sasuke. I get why you’re worried and while I’ll admit that I may be working too many hours in my condition that doesn’t mean I’m not going to study. There has to be some compromise.” She said, interrupting him before he could call her out on her behaviour.

 

“What?” She asked as she put her book down and looked at her husband who had a startled look on his face.

 

“Regardless of what you might think Sasuke I am not unreasonable and I do know my limits.” She added as she crossed her arms.

 

“Then why the big argument.” He asked as he looked at her in confusion.

 

“You need to understand that for the past 11 years I was here on my own with Sarada. It was just me supporting us and when she was gone I was all alone. Yes, I know that was what I was getting myself into when I married you and I wouldn’t ever regret my decision but it got lonesome and when I was working I could forget that there was no one waiting for me at home. Well apart from Sarada but it’s not the same. I just have to learn to adjust like we all have.”

 

“Hn.”

 

“How about this.” She started as she turned her body so that she was facing him.

 

“I’ll cut back on my hours both at the Hospital and the clinic but you can’t say anything if I bring my work home with me.”

 

“But-”

 

“No buts Sasuke take it or leave it.”

 

“Tch. You’re so annoyingly stubborn.” He said with a groan.

 

“Yeah well you should’ve known what you were getting into when you married me.” She said smirked.

 

Not one to be upped by his wife Sasuke had his own ideas.

 

“Well then I have some conditions of my own.” He said smirking.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Rule one, no working in bed. That’s a hard no. Rule two, you need to take care of yourself when you are working and by that, I mean no skipping meals or overexerting yourself and Rule three-” He was saying before he was interrupted by a loud groan from beside him.

 

“No way you can’t add a third rule!” She said.

 

“Shh. Rule three no staying later than your original schedule.” He finished.

 

“But Sasuke-kun.” Sakura whined adding the kun at the end knowing how flustered it makes him.

 

“No buts. You want me to accept your terms than you accept mine.”

 

“Urgh. Fine.” She said pouting.

 

Honestly, whenever Sakura is pregnant she acts more like a child than ever and is even more stubborn. Just his luck right.

 

“Now let’s go to bed. It’s almost one.” He said as he reached over mopey wife to shut off her light and brought her into his arms.

 

“Good night my overbearing husband.” Sakura yawned as she curled into him as much as she could with her six-month pregnant belly.

 

“Hn. Good night my ever-annoying stubborn wife.” He replied. To which Sakura just groaned.

 

Although little did Sakura know since she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the soft warm pillow that was her husband’s strong chest that Sasuke felt the tiniest of movement from the baby and fell asleep with a peaceful smile.

 

‘This is where I belong.’ He thought as he drifted off to dreamland, the only thing on his mind was how much he loved his annoyingly stubborn wife.

 

_Hi there. Here was a small one-shot of how I think the two of them would deal with Sakura overworking herself in her delicate condition. Hope you enjoyed and let me know if there is a certain prompt you would like me to write._

_Chao,_


End file.
